


Someday, Maybe.

by BrashIntellect



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrashIntellect/pseuds/BrashIntellect
Summary: She inhaled a deep, shaky breath at his words, feeling an overwhelming amount of need burn through her body. "That depends on how much you want to be inside me." Lydia smirked.[[Random Stydia one shot]]





	Someday, Maybe.

Lydia felt herself waking to her own gentle giggles as a pair of soft lips peppered the ticklish spot on her neck. She lightly bit down on her lip when her leg was brought up to wrap around his waist. It was no surprise that Stiles wanted to go again and Lydia was not going to complain, she wanted him almost as bad. She ran a hand through his brown hair and lightly grasped onto a fist full as a sign of approval.

"Tell me." He whispered before pressing another kiss to her neck.

She licked her plump lips and closed her eyes, taking in every sensation his mouth left behind on her skin. "Tell you what?"

He smirked against her ear, then slid perfectly between her thighs. When he placed his hand between them, long slender fingers grazed along her swollen clit. "How much you want me," he switched from kissing one side to the other, "inside you."

She inhaled a deep, shaky breath at his words, feeling an overwhelming amount of need burn through her body. "That depends on how much you want to be inside me." Lydia smirked.

Stiles gave a partial hip thrust once he removed his hand, allowing her to feel his hard length gaze along her wet folds. "That give you an idea?"

"Sorta," She playfully lied. "Got anything else?"

He decided to answer her sooner rather than later and slowly eased into her heat. It caught her off guard, causing her to loudly gasp as a half smirk formed on his mouth. His eyes fell from her gorgeous face to her perfectly full breasts, bouncing beautifully to the thrusts of his hips.

Her soft moans and whimpers began filling the room, causing his movements to increase. He didn't want the moment to end too soon, so he kept the pace. Steady, deep thrusts. 

Stiles was still in disbelief that it got better each time they were together. He wasn't sure if that were possible. Until now, anyway. Suddenly He found himself being pulled down into a rough kiss that he quickly adapted to. It wasn't until she broke the kiss and dug her short nails into his back that he realized the harder he was thrusting. 

Lydia's smooth legs wrapped tightly around his waist as her hips thrust in rhythm beneath his. "Stiles!" She cried out. 

"God, I love you so much, Lydia."

There was a sudden shake to her arm and Lydia shot up in bed, making the attempt to recognize her blurry surroundings. She blinked a couple times to focus her sight and saw her best friend, Allison, sitting beside her with a smirk on her face. 

"What're you smiling at?" Lydia asked as she sat up in the bed.

Allison tried holding back a laugh, "Must've been some dream." She placed a hand mockingly on her chest. "Stiles! Ooooo."

"Oh my god!" She reached out to grab the dark haired beauty as she squirmed away with a laugh. "Don't you dare breathe a word of this!"

"It would definitely cheer up Stiles now that he's broken up with Malia." 

Lydia grabbed a pillow and tossed it at Allison's head. 

"I won't say anything, I swear." she laughed another moment, then calmed down to be more serious. "But maybe you should consider saying something."

Lydia huffed, "And be a rebound? Not a chance."

"Oh, come on, Lydia. You know you'd be far from a rebound."

Her fingers ran through her long strawberry blonde hair as she blew out a breath, trying not to contemplate it even though she definitely was. 

"At least think about it?" Allison got up from the bed and walked over to grab her hanging towel from the back of her door. "You said you were done with boys, but did you ever think to, maybe, give Stiles a chance?"

"I said teenage boys."

She shook her head at her stubborn friend, "Whatever you say; I'm gonna go and take a quick shower. We're meeting up with the guys in an hour. They found some information on that cannibal thing a few states over."

"Okay. I'll jump in after you get out."

"Alright." As Allison was about to leave her bedroom, she looked back at Lydia again. "Stiles is a good one, you know. He's not Jackson. You can count on him."

"I know..." she muttered gently. "Maybe... some day."

"Sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> [[If you like my stuff, let me know. It helps me figure out what ships and fandoms to focus on.]]


End file.
